King And Queen Of Slytherin
by Cynthia Smit
Summary: Hadie(fem harry) is 8 when she ran away from her aunt an uncle abuse when her magic takes her back in time to 1934 where she is put in wool's orphanage where she and tom met.
1. Chapter 1

''Thinking''

''Talking''

_''Parseltong''_

**Point of view/Time skip**

**Author notes**

_Letters/reading_

**Hadie's**

**What she looks like just younger and the scare**

I was running as fast as i could away from that horrible house and *family*. When band and white.

**Third point of view**

Bright light and Hadie was gon. She reappeared in front of a building

She fell on her knees and began crying. Minutes later a woman walked out and saw Hadie passed out from crying infront of the orphange. She saw the poor girl covered in black ans blue felt sorry for her brought her inside.

**Hadie**

I woke up in a small white room with a strange lady sitting next to the bed i was lying on.

**Pic of Mrs Cole**

I looked at her and said ''where i am? What is going on?''

The strange lady looked at me and spoke in a stem voice ''You my dear are in the medical wing of wool's orphanage I found you passed out infront of the gate. My name is Mrs Cole and I am the head caretaker of the orphanage. Who are you and why where you passed out infront of the gate?

I looked at her and told her everything about my *family* life and told her my name is Hadie and didn't know my sure name because they only called me freak or girl. She looked at me scared. She screamed ''Tom come here!''

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I walk into the room where Mrs Cole called me. I walk in and see a girl about my age on the bed she is so beautiful. I turn to Mrs Cole and say ''You called Mrs Cole what can I do for you?'' She looks at me with fear in her eyes and answers wurg hate in her words '' We found another freak take care of her she is the same age as you take her with you her she doesn't know her sure name so she will get yours meet Hadie James Riddle.

I look at the beautiful girl in front of in shock and smile a great pue smile.

She blushed and turend away. Mrs Cole leaves us I take her to my room that we are going to share. We go in and I sad '' Welcome to you new room. Why did Mrs Cole call you a freak like me?

She looks at me shyly and tells the truth about her life.

**Hadie**

I look at Tom when I finished '' Tom listen to me we are not freaks we are witch and wizards the strange things that happen around us are proof we have magic I listend in on one of my auts talkes with my uncle all we have to do is learn how to train in it a. She spoke about a school that teach us but only after we turn 11 and if you and I run away to a plave called The Leaky Cauldron we can go to Diagon Alley then Gringotte bank we can see if we have any money and live there insted of here.''

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

I take in wat she said and answered ''What are we waiting for?!''

**Time skip to a 3 days after they run away.**

We ran away a 3 days ago and finally found the pub we needed.

When we walked in and asked the owner to open the path. When he did me and Hadie went straight to Gringotte bank.

**Third point of view**

Tom and Hadie walk in after bowing to the goblin guards and walk to a goblin teller. They wait for him to notice them and asked what they wanted.

Hadie

I politely aske '' Sir if you would be so kind tu us we could like to do a blood trst to see if we have family here in the wizarding world we were left at a orphanage''

The globin looked shocked that we so polite to him he showed us to his office and told us to put our blood into this weird bottle full of a wierd mixture.

**Third point of view**

Tom and Hadie do as they are told to. When they are done the globin grabbed the mixtures and through it on to two pieces of paper.

_Hadie's said_

_Name:_ _Hadie Jamie Riddle nee-Potter_

_Age:_ _8_

_Parents:__ Dead_

_Siblings__: None_

_Lord/Lady_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Peverell_

_Evans_

_Pendragon_

_Emrys_

_Griffendor_

_Riddle_

_Huffelpuff_

_Heir_

_Slytherin[mate]_

_Gaunt[mate]_

_Ravenclaw[mate]_

_Le Stray[mate]_

_Creature inheritance_

_Dragon_

_Phoenix_

_Forest Lady_

_Fairy_

_Griffin_

_Mate:__ Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Status:__ Pureblood_

_Powers: __To many to list_

_Tom paper said_

_Name:_ _Tom marvolo Riddle_

_Age:__ 8_

Parents: _Mother dead_

_Father alive [Tom Riddle sj.]_

Sibling: _None_

_Lord/Lady_

_Slytherin_

_Riddle_

_Ravenclaw_

_Gaunt_

_Le Stray_

_Heir_

_Potter[mate]_

_Black[mate]_

_Peverell[mate[_

_Evans[mate]_

_Pendragon[mate]_

_Emrys[mate]_

_Griffendor[mate]_

_Hufflepuff[mate]_

_Creature inheritance_

_Dragon_

_Vampire_

_Basilisk_

_Veela_

_Eagle_

_Mate:__ Hadie Jamie Riddle nee-Potter_

Status: Pureblood

_Powers:__To many to list_

**Hadie**

The goblin just looked at us as if we are crazy.''Sir what is wrong?''

He looks at me and says '' MIss and Mr Riddle what do you know about the wizarding world?'' ''Almost nothing we only know we are wizard and we go to a school for magic at 11 years of age'' I answer politely.

**Time skip after the goblin explains everything**

After everything is explained me and Tom choose to live in Slytherin's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

''Thinking''

''Talking''

_''Parseltong''_

**Point of view/Time skip**

**Author notes**

_Letters/reading_

**Hadie's point of view**

**Time skip week later**

Me and Tom have moved into the Slytherin castle and hired a tutor to give us a proper pureblood education.

The tutor was extremely happy with our work told us we are the best students she ever had we broke her record for finishing her training in a meer days

After we finished her training we brought a magic , language and potion teachers.

**Time skip of 3 months**

**Tom's point of view**

Me and Hadie have mastered all that our teachers could tech us and are well past 7th year Hogwarts education.

Me and Hadie discussed that we will be married on her 11th birthday and that we will be working on our creature inheritance

**Third point of view**

**Time skip 3 years to when they got ther Hogwarts letters**

They immediately send ther replies.

The next day they go shopping for school supplies.

**Next day**

**Hadie's outfit**

**Tom's outfit**

They went to get there supplies and wands.

**Tom's point of view**

Me and my love went into Diagon Alley to get our supplies we already got the books and other things all we need where our wands. Firts we went to Ollivanders to get our *official* wands.

**What happened in the movie happended here.**

After we got our wands we went to Knockturn Alley to get our real wands.

**After they get ther real wands and went home.**

**Time skip to 1 September 1937**

Hadie and Tom go the platform 9 3/4. They get on the train and wait in an empty room.

The door to the room suddenly opened and there stood a boy with silver blond hair and baby blue eyes. ''Hallo my name is Abraxas Malfroy.'' Tom answered ''Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle'' Points to Hadie '''Hadie Jamie Riddle, we are not siblings we are married and mates''

Abraxas looked surprised "Pureblood, half-blood or muggle born?''

Hadie answered with a cold emotionless face but voice so sweet as honey'' Pureblood Lady to Potter, Emrys and more Malfroy''

Abraxas Malfroy Frozen by her glare ''Love he meant no harm let the poor boy go'' Tom said in a charming voice. Hadie stopped glaring and cuddled in to with a advanced herbology book and began to read. ''Sorry my love really does not like to speek about ous secrets in the open'' Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a421f72a1c77c9ad096a1ba4622b8a7"''Thinking''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d22a1cd0ad6dbe504856c2c987cf1ea"''Talking''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58abdb6beda8c4497a62054ef694fbb2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"''Parseltong''/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18272f9553d03bfab042ddc95e5e03ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Point of view/Time skip/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2691a3939ef38c59c63c21201df6c8eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Author notes/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddfa541f4e6d18629a3f6023069356e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Letters/reading/u/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfcf04f13307a348796a3953443039d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tom's point of view/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5bcbe401f0ba43ad5d8b21e06aa8bed"After i had calmed my love down I look at Abraxas ''What house do you want to be in heir Malfroy?'' Just Abraxas is fine or Abe and i want to be in Slytherin and you Lord and Lady Riddle? Just Tom is fine you can also my love Hadie and we to want to be in Slytherin.''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3837b4cb50370d9e2646b9e022a3a1f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hadie's point of view/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df28921aaa84452fcf7ac3d173a5c837"''Sorry about my outburst I don't like it when I hear muffle it will the one trigger that will set me of me and my love where brought up in muggle world till where 7 and wound our heritage and it wasn't the best time for us''/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7541b5639b304b3fca89d270094973d"''I apologize I didn't mean to bring back bad memories'' he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9479e075dcd254f15e8bd5800d292a2"The rest of the train ride was enjoyable we talked and got along great with Abraxas we met Walburga Black, Orion Black and Lucreatia Black whore where also starting this year./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7518b0c2a7311974eb84c9c2233982d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Third point of view/u/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eefe4d6b81ee69b6f46ac1ce7ceac645"When they arrived whey went to the dunnys and moved forward to the castle where they where taken go the great hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5710ce799340a6c02a6cad4e382e267a"When they heard/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #222222;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="L_F9IO9i2lA" data-preview-image=" vi/L_ " data-p-id="735b52a7a1deb281546289d2e65a4037"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/L_F9IO9i2lA?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="L_F9IO9i2lA"/iframe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="61a118a22a7dd51844d8c35f18ea99e0"Next Chapter they got sorted and people fnd out about their heritage/p 


	4. Chapter 4

''Thinking ''

''Thinking''

''Talking''

_''Parseltong''_

**Point of view/Time skip**

**Author notes**

_Letters/reading_

**Third point of view**

Hadie and Tom are listening to people sorted not surprisingly Walburga Black, Orion Black and Abraxas Malfroy arrived in Slytherin. '' 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' 'was called and when the sat apon hid the head' Slytherin ', it screamed. Tom walked to the Slyterin house. "Hadie Jamie Riddle no-Potter" was mentioned.

**Hadie's point of view**

I walk to the stool and the hat is put on my head. "What a princess we have here, it seems that we have the most powerful couple in the world of wizards." The next moment before I could speak, she shouted "Slytherin."

People just stared as I walked to Tom and sat down with his arm around my hip and planted a little kiss on my head. And he wore our wedding rings for people to see.

And he wore our wedding rings for people to see.

**Hadie's ring**

**Tom's ring**

**Skip time**

**Third point of view**

After everyone has sorted, perfection brings them to the common areas.


	5. Chapter 5

''Thinking''

''Talking''

_''Parseltong''_

Point of view/Time skip

Author notes

Letters/reading

Third point of view

When they were all in there common rooms the perfects told them the rules. They all went to their rooms girls on the left , boys on the right.

Slytherin rooms are one person rooms.

Hadie's point of view

I went to girls rooms and found my room with my name on the plate beside the door.

I unpacked everything and went to bed. It was hard falling in sleep because I was used to Tom snuffling me.

Next morning in the common room

I walk down to see Tom waiting for me. We are all taken to the dinning hall for breakfast by the perfects. When we get there we are all given our schedule for our classed. Me and Tom have everything together. We are planning on asking for advanced classed because we where are up to 7th level because of our magix teacher.

Third point of view

In their first class DADa they demonstrate their ability and ask for advanced lessons in the subjext. THis in repeated in every single class. They inpressed every teacher eject Dumbeldoor * because he hates Slytherins*but still he have them advanced classes approve.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

My story is only going to be short chapters. Sorry but please do continue reading.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9dee458f9ac9302d8370adf5a32fbede"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The story does not goining further/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b658323a115cee58f424913ba1f4c8c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello I am Cynthia./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b11d9e6cf3eaeb4f6374eec73052f805"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I adopted this story from Animegirl/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8848d305ffc1dab7c7c162b843241ab2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Check her account, she has many nice style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5743a0783b978fbed889e7df855a1df4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He / she had the story for adoption and I accepted it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46332e0fa1c29d481ccffd4cc9200d41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I hope you enjoy it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="256b89c1c47b4126f0331732efa9e7ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I have a new story Tender Sea,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b23421c2bfe83f33a3ca24ad31a6f991"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My latest stories are Tender Sea, Harry Potter The Girl Who Lived./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1c365bba717a0e493085389835743ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you for reading/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54b212226d6cbd068b4465ccd4906b1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And I hope you enjoy / enjoyed my stories./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f39a9ec06e29935782c04da4f7759f24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you for stopping to have read this message./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #222222;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="L-PkfKZAT6E" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="b3e9d54d36efbfe0e3eea7cebe941eec"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spaniframe style="box-sizing: border-box;" src=" /embed/L-PkfKZAT6E?rel=0enablejsapi=1" width="764" height="330" frameborder="0" data-video-id="L-PkfKZAT6E"/iframe/p 


End file.
